moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aremict Lionshield
Aremict Lionshield'' is a devoted champion to the causes of both the Grand Alliance and that of the reclamation of Lordaeron, in whatever shape or form that may take. The Half-Elf has proven himself a valuable asset to those in military campaigns, having taken command of forces in battle many times over, as well as fought under the command of several military and mercenary commanders in the First War (as a mercenary), Second War (as a soldier in the Alliance of Lordaeron), then finally leading forces during the Third War (as a commander). '' During his time as a commander, 'Aremict Lionshield' earned the title of 'the Boar of Lordaeron'. Though the title doesn't sound as elegant as some others, it is a direct exhibit of the Half-Elf's preferred method of engagement during battle, as well as the Champion's personal determination and strength in the face of unfavorable odds, be in battle or otherwise. Currently, 'Aremict Lionshield' serves as the High Champion to the Onyx Champions. Physical Description Head Upon his facial region, Aremict Lionshield '''has several notable scars, such as a scar going horizontally across his left cheek. The other assortment of scars across his facial region are as stated below: * A slash wound scar glides right through his right eye, though not on the eye (oddly), as it stops at the edge of Arem's right eyebrow, then begins once more at the bottom of his eye. One could easily guess that this may have been due to how far the blade or used weapon penetrated Arem's helmet-covered head and skin. Several people know of this injury well, as Arem used to wear an eyepatch over the injury. * A vertical scar could also be seen going across the left side of Arem's lips, the scar easily seen on the lips and Arem's face, as the blade made contact to both positions. Even though the wound is mostly healed, scar tissue is still seen on Arem's face, above and below his lips. Along with scars, Arem sported quite the beard and ponytail, both a matching auburn color. The ponytail Arem wore went down just below the bottom of his neck, and just above his upper back. Few have ever seen Arem with a different hair style for some time, as he now tends to keep the hair away from his eyes. Even fewer have seen his hair cut short. As with all Half-Elves, '''Aremict Lionshield's ear tips are pointed, though the ears still retain a more human size and shape around the other portions of the ear. Chest and Arms Aremict Lionshield '''was by far not the strongest man in the world, or most muscular, but if you were lucky (or unlucky) enough to see his bare chest, it was easy to see that the Half-Elf still had a large amount of muscle under that armor. Instead of being in one area, Arem's muscles were well balanced around his body. Those who found themselves looking at his chest, would find but a few scars, ranging from a tiny slice across the Half Elf's abs, to a mostly-healed stab wound about the Champion's left pectoral muscle. In terms of tattoo's, the only tattoo the Half-Elf currently has upon his form is etched upon his right arm. The tattoo is that of a Lordaeronian flag scarred by battle, with rips and tears about the length of the banner's cloth. While the tattoo is large, it doesn't reach beyond Aremict's elbow, and is kept upon his upper arm, as well as a bit of his right shoulder, which shows the spear tip of the banner's pole. ''Legs'' '''Aremict Lionshield has strong legs, as he walks and runs in a full suit of plate a majority of the time he is not at home. Arem has few scars on his legs, none of them worthy of real note, as they were minuscule at best. To make it even better, Arem had no tattoos on his legs, either. Something Arem did have on his legs, however, was hair, not a ton of it, but he had easily-seen hairs covering his legs, the hairs taking a shade of red-black, though the red could only be seen very closely. Armor Commander's Armor W.I.P The Onyx Boar W.I.P Lordaeron's Legacy BFA SET. Weapons Silverrune Silverrune was an elven-forged runeblade made by Arem's great grandfather on the Quel'dorei side of his family. The blade had several special abilities, of which were limited to specific times of the day, or to enemy types. Such abilities are listed below: * Silverrune increases in strength over the course of the night, reaching its peak of strength at midnight. * Silverrune is most effective versus undead, which includes the forsaken and Death Knights. * Whenever Silverrune kills an undead opponent, the defeated opponent is melted down and purifies any plagued soil nearby, or under the opponent. The Lionblade The Lionblade was forged by Arem during his time in the Lordaeronian Army. The Lionblade is Arem's usual pick for combat. If anyone was able to remember Aremict Lionshield from his time in the Highguard, they'd know that Arem used to carry a shield alongside it. The location of the shield used is unknown (even to Aremict). The Boar's Tusk The Boar's Tusk is the name Arem gives to practically all of his favored lances (mostly because a lance isn't supposed to last forever, and is sometimes preferred to shatter upon hitting opponents, for the chance of some very nasty splinters heading into places the opponent wouldn't want them to). These lances are often what Aremict rides into battle with, from the start, then switching to his other weaponry (stated above) after the lance is useless or shattered. History W.I.P The Beginning Childhood As a young lad, Aremict Lionshield learned from his father Yanduilaul Lightwrath, beside his two brothers. Aremict's father taught the Half-Elf child how to read and write correctly and efficiently. From there, both of his parents told Aremict of the history of their peoples, ranging from the people of Arathor, to the Quel'dorei, the Troll Wars, all the way to what responsibilities he'd have when fully-grown. The Half-Elf child absorbed all of this knowledge gladly, learning and learning as he grew older. What he didn't learn so well would be solidified over time, even further into his years alongside his parents. Training At the age of seven, Aremict Lionshield was led out by his father to begin training in the art of warfare. Knowing that he couldn't defend Aremict for all of his life, Yanduilaul was a very harsh and stern teacher. Naturally, Aremict's mother did not always agree with the ways of Aremict's training, but she learned to accept as years passed and Aremict grew into a stronger, and better, warrior overall. The Half-Elf continued to learn, but such ordinary information was now coupled with learning a variety of tactics used in past wars and the possibilities of new tactics to be used against many different types of opponents. More than a decade was spent training the Half-Elf into the soldier his father wanted him to be, as well as the intelligent gentleman his mother wanted him to be. At the age of eighteen, Aremict set out from the Lightwrath home, in search of a name for himself. Making a Name Mercenary At the age of nineteen, after training as a blacksmith for year, Aremict is offered to fight and forge weapons for a company of mercenaries out of Redridge going by the name of the Crimsonridge Company. Years later, upon word being spread of monsters in the swamp, the Crimsonridge Company is bought by a curious lord to investigate. By the time the company returns to the Kingdom of Azeroth's lands, the Orcish Horde had already pushed into Stormwind's lands and were being fought by the armies of Stormwind. Skirmish after skirmish, the Crimsonridge Company lost members to the invaders, but had yet to face a real battle, until the company came upon a smaller force of Stormwind soldiers and knights holding off an assault upon a village. Commanded by the company leader, Aremict and all still alive moved to flank the orcish forces and push into the village to aid the Stormwind soldiers. The company made good ground on the orcish forces, due to the surprise attack at the flank, but were soon joining the Stormwindian forces in being overrun. Even so, Aremict fought on rather admirably, taking down several orcs in the flanking maneuver, and didn't move to join any retreating forces until the retreat was actually called. However, upon the retreat being called, an orcish warrior was able to knock a Stormwindian Knight from his horse, forcing the knight to drop his lion-crested shield and leaving the armor-clad knight to his gruesome fate. Against the advice given by friends within the company, Aremict charged forward and saved the knight by using the lion-crested shield to block the orc's incoming spear thrust towards the knight. The shield dented slightly, but Aremict was able to force the spear to the side and send his longsword into the orc's throat, thus saving himself and the knight. The knight mounted his horse, Aremict jumped into the saddle behind him, and the two rode back to the heavily-damaged Stormwind and Crimsonridge forces. There, the knight asked Aremict's name and where he came from, the Half-Elf telling the knight of his family and time back in Lordaeron and how he left to make a name for himself. Upon holding the knight's shield back to him, the knight declined, told Aremict to keep the shield as a reward, and gave Aremict the surname 'Lionshield' for his efforts. From then on, the Half-Elf was known as Aremict Lionshield. Even still, the Crimsonridge Company couldn't save Stormwind from its fate, having to flee from the land as Stormwind came under assault and was razed. However, the actions of Aremict had not gone unnoticed. Returning to Lordaeron, Aremict was given a hero's welcome for his service against the Orcish Horde, be it in the form of a mercenary or otherwise. Amongst those welcoming him back was the knight he saved, whom aided the Stormwind refugees in escaping to Lordaeron. With the knight's word of mouth across Lordaeron spreading, Aremict was found and offered a place within the Lordaeronian Army. The Half-Elf accepts. Soldier Upon joining the Lordaeronian Army, Aremict Lionshield and the force he serves with are sent to Capital City, Lordaeron to prepare for their orders and oversee the training and protection of recruits from Stormwind, as well as from across Lordaeron. During this time, he was given new armor and weapons, though the Half-Elf was allowed to continue to wield his lion-crested shield, which already had a silver and blue color scheme. Training was had, as usual, for the recruits and Aremict slowly started to climb the ranks as months passed. The kingdoms continued their planning, but the force Aremict joined were sent off to Hillsbrad's borders. Then, as was expected, the Orcish Horde came to Lordaeron and the Second War started. Hillsbrad was a major target for the Orcish Horde, as it had shores to land upon with their ships, and that's where Lordaeronian armies met them, which meant Aremict was included in these battles. As always, the battles were brutal and left the land scarred, ruins and bodies left in the wake of conflict, but both sides took losses. Given, the Alliance of Lordaeron's forces took heavier losses, and had to slowly pull away from losing battles in the region. For Aremict, this was a time of checked ambition and growing military prowess, both on the battlefields and during strategic meetings between commanders and their officers. Several times over, Aremict was able to convince his commander to let him lead forces during skirmishes and on flanking assaults around lesser enemy positions. A majority of the time, Aremict and those who joined him came out on top of the situation and were given praise by other officers for impressive displays of success where Pyrrhic victories and retreating forces practically covered the reports to those in the upper echelons of command. Though these victories gained by Aremict and his group of soldiers were unremarkable to those in the upper echelons, they laid the foundation of numerous promotions for the Half-Elf, leading all the way up until the siege of Capital City, in which the forces of Lordaeron put up long enough of a defense for Gul'dan and those under his command to leave the Orcish Horde's army weak enough for counter-attacks from Capital City. Charging out with the defending forces, Aremict and the defenders of Capital City claimed victory and push onward with the aid of Kul Tiras and other such navies, until the Orcish Horde's forces were crippled and the traitors in Alterac dealt with. At the point of the Alliance of Lordaeron's victory over the Orcish Horde, having sent them back to Draenor, and destroyed the Dark Portal, Aremict was raised to the rank of Commander after the death of the former Commander at the hands of the Orcish Horde at the battle around the Dark Portal. The force of several hundred soldiers that was stationed about the borders of Hillsbrad had been lessened to fewer than one hundred and fifty due to the war offered by the Orcish people. Commander After the Collapse Repose After the loss of Lordaeron, Aremict Lionshield '''traveled by horseback to the Kingdom of Stormwind. During his weeks of travel, the former Commander was thought to have been slain and raised alongside the majority of his forces during their daring attempt to ensure the safety of the refugees leaving on ships. Those few soldiers who were sent by Aremict to guard the refugees on the boats that left mourned the loss of those who stayed behind, including Aremict. After being spotted on the road by Stormwind scouts, information about Aremict's return was spread about Stormwind City, and his remaining soldiers waited at the gates for their Commander. Alongside the soldiers, the Knight Aremict saved during the First War waited with them to welcome Aremict back to Stormwind after so many years away from one-another. The Knight offered Aremict and his troops a place to stay while they got everything in order, which the Half-Elf and his forces accept. At this point, Aremict doesn't partake in any battles, instead mourning the loss of life in Lordaeron. The Return to War Rumors of a Black Dragon ''The Dark Portal'' Defending Azeroth A Brother Yet Lost ''Rise of the Lich King'' Defender of Stormwind To Northrend The Fall ''Azeroth Shattered'' For Lordaeron Crushing Defeat ''Unveiled'' Landfall Rebellion Siege of Orgrimmar Duel to the Death and Return Sometime after the Siege of Orgrimmar, Aremict returned to Stormwind and sought to aid in dealing with the criminals of the region. During his time culling the numbers of the criminals, however, Aremict had met his match in a particular Death Knight at the head of a criminal organization. The Death Knight and Aremict had a good many conflicts, ranging from within the city walls, even outside the city walls. The end of the conflict came when Aremict challenged the Death Knight to a duel to the death, in which the Death Knight chose the bridge into Lakeshire as their fighting location. Aremict accepted and went on his way to the bridge. Aremict had arrived at the bridge alone, while the Death Knight brought an ally. The ally did not step in, naturally, simply watching as the pair traded blows with their respective runeblades. Several times over the fight, Aremict was able to send Silverrune into his opponent's body, causing massive damage due to the runeblade's apparent strength against the undead. Sadly, with one of the strikes, Silverrune was caught within his opponent's body, allowing the Death Knight to send his blade into the Half-Elf's stomach, dealing great damage to the Lordaeronian and practically putting the nail in his coffin. Before dying, Aremict was able to rip Silverrune out of the Death Knight and stumble towards the stone railing of the bridge, where he sat and eventually fell from upon losing consciousness due to blood loss. Unknown to all three, however, was that someone else had watched the duel all along, and upon the Death Knight and his ally leaving, the hidden viewer found Aremict's body under the water and brought it to the shore. '''Aremict Lionshield was dead. Lowering his hood, the stranger revealed himself as Aremict's older brother, whom was thought to be lost beyond the Dark Portal when the Sons of Lothar marched into the Orcish homeworld. Beredact Lightshield looked upon his younger brother with no small amount of grief, but he knew Aremict had never given up on ever finding him, so he brought the body back to Stormwind and contacted several other healers to aid in the process of resurrecting his Half-Elf brother. One paladin (Beredact), one priest, and two druids were there to resurrect Aremict, the druids quickly working to counteract the damage done by the runeblade to Aremict's body, closing his wounds and getting his heart to pump blood across his body once more. Meanwhile, Beredact and the priest worked to contact the Light, hoping it would allow Aremict to return to the world of the living. While the work of the druids was complete, and they left the two remaining healers to tend to other wounded, both Beredact and the priest stayed beside the Half-Elf's corpse for hours. Knowing that the resurrection was in the hands of the Light now, both the priest and Beredact left the Half-Elf's body to rest. Before leaving, Beredact left his Sons of Lothar insignia with Aremict as a message should he be given life. Several more hours passed and Aremict continued to lay where he had been placed, still with the Sons of Lothar insignia on his chest, until movement from the Half-Elf's breastplate caused the insignia to slide off and clank down onto the stone floor. Aremict's eyes opened, azure irises looking around in disbelief as he remembered his death at the hands of the Death Knight, before everything went dark. Looking to his left, Aremict saw the Sons of Lothar insignia marked with his brother's name and immediately moved to grab it, understanding how he was saved. For several moments, Aremict examined the area around him in hopes of finding his older brother, though never was able to find him. As such, the Half-Elf rose from his resting place, marching off back into Stormwind to offer aid to the Alliance he died for. Draenor Reborn The Only Chance Months after his resurrection, Aremict was then sent off to the Blasted Lands to aid against the Iron Horde assault on Azeroth, fighting off a second wave of invaders from Draenor, though this time with a lot more experience behind his movements and strategies. No one may have been prepared for the assault by the Iron Horde, but Aremict made due and fought to defend the Dark Portal, though he didn't join Khadgar and the other heroes in charging into the Dark Portal. His duty was on Azeroth, until the portal to Stormshield was opened, allowing warriors of the Alliance to pass through. Aremict was eager to aid the Alliance on Draenor, so he did. A Tale of Two Brothers During the assault on Tanaan Jungle, Aremict was once more reunited with his older brother, Beredact. Being chased through the jungle by Bleeding Hollow orcs while on a patrol with Alliance soldiers, the squad took several losses before Aremict was able to stabilize the situation by finding a defensive position for the squad to defend. Not only that, but the squad was also offered aid by a mysterious paladin, who then revealed himself to be Aremict's brother. The two spoke on the happenings of the duel that lead to Aremict's death, then onto the events on Azeroth since Beredact left to Outland. At the end of the conversation, Aremict gave the Sons of Lothar insignia back to his brother, finally leading them all back to Lion's Watch. Azeroth's Fate Invasions With the Legion's inevitable return to Azeroth, Aremict fought against the unrelenting hordes of demons and whatever monstrosities the Legion brought to bear against the defenders of the world. When Hillsbrad came under direct Legion assault, Aremict was there, defending the home (Lordaeron) he'd always love. When Westfall felt the wrath of the Legion, Aremict arrived and defended the lands of Stormwind. All the while, he also planned to move onward and bring the fight to the Legion, wherever they may be. The Broken Shore Sometime after his marriage to Mikhayla Abernathy, Aremict received plans for the Battle of the Broken Shore, electing to join the forces that followed the High King of the Grand Alliance, Varian Wrynn. As such, Aremict was present when the fleet came under assault, leading all the way up to the forced retreat from the Broken Shore, as well as the High King's death at the hands of Gul'dan. While many were heartbroken at the loss of the High King, Aremict had long ago learned how to handle the grief of losing a king, learning from the mistakes made at the Broken Shore and adapting to the situation forced upon the defenders of Azeroth. Forsaken Before Aremict could go to fight the more pressing foe, in the Legion, he was halted by a Scarlet messenger from Lordaeron, who relayed the death of Aremict's father to the Half-Elf. Enraged by this news, Aremict dropped the movements against the Legion and instead marched to Lordaeron with the Onyx Champions. There, the Onyx Champions met increasing resistance from Forsaken garrison forces, leading up to a stunning conclusion as the main garrison army met the Onyx Champions on an open field within Silverpine Forest. The battle was gruesome but quick, leaving bodies clad in both Forsaken and Champions colors strewn about, be they beside withered steeds, having once pranced about in undeath, beside once-living steeds ridden by living warriors clad in onyx and gold, or those having died fighting on-foot. Among the dead lay the Forsaken commander, slain in one-on-one combat against the High Champion of the Onyx Champions, Aremict Lionshield. A Pyrrhic victory for the Onyx Champions, and one they'd never fully recover from. The Forsaken couldn't raise the dead from either side, so only the bodies of the dead Champions were collected and returned to Alliance lands, where they were given proper burials. Aremict, from then on, kept to minor skirmishes with the Forsaken forces in Lordaeron, as to never take such staggering losses for little reason ever again. The Battle for Azeroth War of the Thorns The Horde struck without warning in Ashenvale, leaving flame and a path of bodies in their wake as they rampaged through Kaldorei lands, eventually reaching Darkshore before being stopped by Malfurion Stormrage. However, that would not last long, as they soon broke through the wisps guarding Darkshore and started another round of all-out war against the Kaldorei people. Unlike all the other times Aremict went off to fight the Horde, the Half-Elf took a passive stance on the War of the Thorns, instead offering military tactics to the Alliance soldiers in the region, and finally aid to those refugees who arrived after the Burning of Teldrassil, be they Gilnean or Kaldorei. Lordaeronian Vengeance Upon the time coming for the Battle for Lordaeron, Aremict Lionshield joined without a single doubt in his mind, offering the aid of the remaining Onyx Champions. Rumors # It is said that Aremict Lionshield was brought back to life, after being defeated by a Death Knight in Redridge. The killer is known to Aremict, but unknown to many. # Some say that before Aremict joined the Lordaeronian Army, he was part of a dangerous group of mercenaries that killed without mercy around the region of the Eastern and Western Plaguelands, back in Old Lordaeron. # It is also said that Arem had several children over his lifetime, and that they have all died to forsaken-related causes. # Some think that Arem used to have relations with several Sin'dorei members of the Horde, during his time with the Argent Crusade. # Some believe Aremict rather enjoys going on Forsaken hunts around Lordaeron. Family/Connections Family Father's Side: Yanduilaul Lightwrath: Father (K.I.A) Darius Lightwrath: Grandfather (Deceased) Mother's Side: Cathariel Sunwrath: Mother (K.I.A) Selandaril Sunwrath: Grandfather (K.I.A) Lormaledran Sunwrath: Great Grandfather (Alive) Children/ Brothers: (Unknown = Find Out In-Game) Beredact Lightshield: Brother (M.I.A) Unknown: Brother (K.I.A) Baltharanzar Deathwrath: Brother (Death Knight) Baredren: Son (K.I.A) Unknown: Son (Unknown) Alexandra Lionshield: Daughter (Alive) Connections Mikhayla Lionshield: Wife (Alive) Sael'thas Sunwrath: Close Friend / Uncle (K.I.A) Kormed Wolfheart: Close Friend (Alive) Apothice: Unknown (Death Knight) Category:Half Breed Category:Half Elf Category:Characters